Elements Among the Stars
by KashinaKairi
Summary: Amon is gone, Vaatu is sealed away, and the Red Lotus is no more. But the Avatar is far from safe and whole. By the will of fate, she is now to help bring balance to a much larger problem, in a much larger role.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Legend of Korra.

* * *

This time was different. When Korra fought against Amon and drove him off, she had a sense of accomplishment. Sure she had lost her bending, but Aang had helped her get it back. Plus she had been able to give others back their bending, and learn air bending.

Then when she had fought Vaatu at Harmonic Convergence, she had lost connection with her past lives. It had stung, knowing she had lost so much knowledge that could never be recovered, but she had beaten Vaatu. not only that, but she had regained connection with Raava.

This time wasn't like that. Sure they had defeated the Red Lotus, but they had left their mark just like Amon and Vaatu had. This mark was much more painful than those ones.

Korra sat in her wheelchair looking out at the sunset on Air Bender's Island. She knew she should try to walk a bit, but she didn't have any motivation. She felt broken, probably looked it as well. Her friends certainly gave off that impression whenever they saw her.

Korra gave a sigh as she wheeled herself out of the room. She might as well do something before the day was done. As she traveled around, she didn't come across anyone. She guessed Tenzin was probably busy getting the new air benders settled in, or spending time with the new air bending master, Jinora. Bolin was probably out getting food or lounging around with Pabo. Maybe she could find Mako or Asami to talk with.

As she got outside of the house, she could make out some people in the gazebo overlooking the harbor. She wheeled closer to see who it was. A small smile reached her face as she realized it was Mako and Asami. She raised her hand to call out to them, but stopped herself. She watched as they leaned into each other, ignoring the outside world in favor of each other's company. Korra dropped her hand to her wheel, spinning around and heading back inside the house.

She parked herself in front of the window once more. The gazebo was out of sight from her vantage point. The courtyard below was muffled by the plants lining the window. Then the padding in the walls blocked out other sounds from the house. Korra was insulated in a bubble of silence, all alone.

"What's the point of being here anyway." Korra mumbled as she stared at the almost set sun, willing the day to finally end.

* * *

After a few days of secluding herself in her room, Tenzin decided it might be best for Korra to continue to recover at home with her parents. So they all made the trip to the Southern Water Tribe, escorting Korra home. Korra stayed quiet and close to Naga, refusing to leave the polar bear-dog's side. She was a bit grateful for the cold weather. It gave her an excuse to huddle under her hood.

* * *

She spent most of her days either being healed by Katara or laying in her bed reading letters from her friends. Korra didn't care much for human interactions at the moment. The loneliness was bitter, but it was better than when she was on the island, or seeing people pity her.

Her recovery was slow, painfully slow. It took weeks for her to feel confident on her feet again. A few more to manage a single step, but she was determined to walk. She had to walk again. What use was an Avatar that couldn't walk?

Korra finally managed a few steps after a month of gritting her teeth and bearing through the pain. She was on her feet again, and slowly getting back to training. She knew it would be a while before she was back at where she was before, but she could get there again. She just had to put the work in.

* * *

Korra let out a sigh as she tried to meditate. She had been trying to travel to the spirit world ever since she had began training again, but it was going about as well as it had the first time. Then again, Korra wasn't that great with spiritual things. Her trouble learning air bending was a testament to that. Plus, ever since Harmonic Convergence, she had been unable to contact any of her past lives through their memories. She even had trouble feeling Raava, even though she knew the spirit was still a part of her.

She got up from her spot at a cliff base and stretched. Naga raised her head and looked over with a curious gaze. "It's alright girl, just need a break." Korra looked towards the horizon. She had a good four or five hours before the sun set.

Korra looked back at Naga, contemplating going back. She certainly wasn't going to get any further with meditating. "What do you say girl? Shall we head...back..." Korra paused as something caught her attention in the ice cliff beside the polar bear dog. This ice looked thin, and it looked like there was a light inside it.

Korra laid her hand on the ice, feeling how thin it was. It was maybe a foot thick, she could easily find weak points to shatter the ice. The light suddenly died out, leaving an all too familiar pattern behind. "Hey!" Korra shouted as she pushed open the wire thin cracks, shattering an opening into the cliff. "Raava!"

Korra looked over at Naga as she looked into the cavern. "Stay here." She ordered as she climbed in through the hole. She took off running, hoping to find the spirit at last.

The path was rather spacious and had a good layer of snow for footing. She could see the faint light just at the end of the path, but when she reached it the light was now at the end of the new path. Korra growled as she ran after the light, winding her way further into the ice cave.

It wasn't until she found herself in a large open space that the light stopped moving. It was now shining from a large ball in the center of the room. The light let Korra see the sheer drop and bottomless pit that made up the entire room. Korra had a determined frown on her face as she reached out to the walls, pulling a path into place for her to cross.

Korra looked around her as she crossed her made path. There was something in the air of this place, it felt different than anything she had ever felt before. As she stepped down in front of the glowing ball, the light all but went out. "Spirits, what's up with this thing?" Korra rubbed her hands together as she conjured some fire. She placed her heated hands against the ball, melting a small portion of it. She kept going until she finally reached the light. Korra frowned as she pulled a pure white crystal out. "What is this?"

The crystal was jagged and about the size of her thumb. It still gave off a small glow, but nothing compared to what had led her to it. What confused her the most was what the crystal felt like. The odd sensation that the room had was coming from this crystal. It felt like a spirit, but solid like earth at the same time. It confused her.

Korra frowned as she thought of what to do. Crystal was a sub-category of earth. Maybe she could try bending it and see what happened? Korra tossed the crystal up and grabbed onto it with her earth bending. She had done a little bit of crystal bending before, but this felt different. The crystal began to slip from her grasps.

She tried entering the Avatar state, stopping when an intense pain ran through her body. She fell to her knees, hugging her pained body as she regretted trying that. A loud crack made her freeze, hoping it wasn't anywhere near her. The last thing she needed was to get hurt again and set her recovery back again.

The platform she was on dropped an inch, along with Korra's stomach. "Nonononononononononononono!" Korra panicked as she felt herself sliding. She tried to get a hand hold but the ice under the snow was smooth as glass. She reached out with her water bending, but the ice was brittle and just broke under her panicked grip.

As her her mind raced to find a solution, she slid over the edge of the platform. She felt nothing under her and could see nothing as she fell down into the dark depths of the pit. All she could hear was the air rushing around her. Korra pulled the air around her, hoping to damped whatever landing she was going to have to make. Seconds ticked by as Korra waited for the impact.

It shocked her when she splashed into a lake. She pushed the water away from her, hoping the air would float her up to the surface. She guessed she had surfaced when the water became easier to move. She let out a breath, freezing a patch of water she could support herself on.

"Well this sucks." Korra muttered as she sat down on her known patch of ice. She could hear water around her, sloshing around from her fall. She started as something fell onto her head. "What the-" Korra looked down at the faintly glowing crystal that was now in her lap. "At least I have a bit of light." Korra looked at the crystal again, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.

Korra looked around the vast darkness around her, wondering how large this cave could possibly be. She looked back at the crystal in her hand wondering what she could do.

A glow beneath the water drew her attention. As she peered over the side, she came face to face with herself, but her reflection was clearly in the Avatar state. "What the-" Korra muttered before her reflection attacked, sending her back into the water.

Korra got her bearings again and hovered over the water, waiting for herself to attack again. As she waited in the darkness, nothing happened. Hesitantly, Korra looked back into the water, but saw no sign of light.

In a hesitant move, she launched a wave of fire around her, lighting up the water filled cavern. In that brief moment, she knew she was alone. She had also managed to spot an exit. Korra let out a long and deep breath, freezing as much of the lake as she could. She lowered herself onto the frozen lake, ready to move on.

Korra held a small ball of fire in her hand to light her way towards the only tunnel in the room. Once she reached the tunnel, she reached out and placed a gloved hand onto the wall of the tunnel. No point in wasting her energy when she could just trust her other senses. As she began to slowly walk down the tunnel, she hoped this would lead her out.

The further she walked down the tunnel, the more confident she became. The air was getting warmer and she could start to make out the walls of the tunnel. After almost half an hour of walking, the tunnel began to be lit by small luminescent plants growing from patches of earth poking out from under the snow. Korra enjoyed the warmer air and patches of light more than the freezing lake from before.

As she rounded a corner, she came across a large cavern. This one was much different than the previous ones. This one was humid and warm. There were plants everywhere and a large waterfall. "Wow." Korra stared in amazement at her discovery.

The entire cavern was illuminated by a large crystal imbedded in the ceiling. "I guess that's where this came from." Korra looked at the piece of crystal she had. "But how did it get up there." She looked behind her at the tunnel she had just come from. This cave was certainly more of a mystery than she had expected. "Maybe I should have gone home."

Figuring it was best to keep moving forward, Korra made her way down to the floor of the lush cavern. There were many plants she was unfamiliar with, but they also felt familiar. "What is this place?" Korra asked as she examined the oasis she had found.

She finally stopped when she found herself directly under the large crystal. Korra looked up at it, wondering where the light was coming from. She looked around at the clearing, wondering why there were no plants growing directly under the only source of light. She would have thought this spot would have been the most overgrown, but it was bare. It was just dirt beneath her boots.

"Weird." Korra muttered as she looked back up at the crystal. "If there is light on the other side of that crystal, then it's my best shot out." She prepared herself to try and bend the crystal. She would try not to completely destroy this place, but right now she needed to get out. Who knows how else she could?

As she prepared to bend the crystal above her, a rock flew at her from the side. Korra spun out of the way and tensed, ready to fight. Her eyes widened as her avatar double walked out form the nearby bush. The Avatar threw a slice of wind at her, knocking her back. Korra picked herself up and swung a few stones, missing her by feet. Korra growled as she launched at her with fire bending.

They fought for what Korra thought was at least half an hour. And while she was huffing and trying to catch her breath, her double was calm and unfazed. "I don't know what you are, but I won't lose!" Korra growled as she pushed herself back up to her feet.

She attacked once more, but her double used the chain wrapped around her arm to block her kick. Her double pushed her back with a burst of air. Korra slowly pushed hersle fonto all fours, not ready to give up just yet. As she tried to get up, Korra found herself stuck as her double trapped her limbs, keeping her in a kneeling position. Korra began to feel panic set in as her double walked up to her, slowly morphing into Amon. "No. No it can't be. You're not here!" Korra shouted as Amon stood in front of her. "This can't be real." Korra whispered as Amon reached for her.

She waited to feel his hands on her, to take her bending again. What she did not expect was a beam of light to crash down on her. She cried out as she fell onto her back, her restraints having vanished. Korra tried to sit herself up, but the light was keeping her down. How could light be so forceful?

Korra managed to roll onto her front and push herself back onto her knees, but almost instantly slipped and face planted into cold snow. Luckily though, the light had died down and nothing was pushing down on her. Even Amon had vanished.

Korra slowly pushed herself up to her knees, bracing herself on her arms. There was a harsh wind blowing, throwing snow into her face. She could make out the figure of something riding towards her. Her Father? "Help." Korra managed to speak before she fell back down into the snow, exhausted.

* * *

And so we begin. I know I changed quite a bit from how the last season started, but this is a fan fiction, it's not suppose to be 100% the same as the show.

So, any guesses as to where she is?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Legend of Korra.

* * *

Korra woke to a comfortable warmth. She had furs around her and the sounds of a fire crackling nearby. It sounded like home. 'How long have I been out?' She wondered as she finally roused herself from sleep. She slowly sat up and stretched. Looking around the room, she noted how not like home things looked.

Her attention was brought to the door of the tent when a large white fired creature on two legs walked in. Korra blinked as she watched the creature. 'Spirit World?' Korra wondered as the creature replenished the fire and turned to her.

"4$ #7= §₽ ~==1€3?" Korra frowned as the creature spoke. She had no idea what it had just said. She sat as the creature walked over at a basket and pulled something out. It offered her something that looked like jerky of some kind. She took a piece and watched as the creature mimed for her to eat.

Korra took a bite of the jerky, ripping a piece off. It tasted pretty good, and her stomach was certainly grateful for the food. "It's good." Korra spoke up before taking another bite.

"€ #2 *€=~ 9#€ 8=3." Korra watched the creature as he pounded his chest and ran his hand over the feathers on top of his head. "$4 #7= §4₽?" He then pointed at her.

Korra guessed he had just introduced himself. She didn't know what he had said, but she would try her best. She assumed his headdress marked him as some sort of leader. as for his name, she was at a loss. "Avatar Korra." She said as she placed a hand on her chest, introducing herself. She guessed he would probably understand her as much as she understood him.

Korra watched as the creature nodded slowly. He then got up form his spot, waving for her to follow. Korra got to her feet and followed after the large creature. A cold winter wind was blowing outside of the tent, causing Korra to pull her hood up against it's bitter bite. The wind was cut off as they entered a large communal tent with many more creatures inside. Korra stood still as they all looked at her curiously. She was starting to doubt her spirit world theory, since she could talk to spirits.

The chief ushered her towards a spot near the largest fire, indicating for her to sit beside him. Korra sat and pulled her hood down. The chief stayed standing. "2§ 5=451=, 9€8 5=7843 €8 349 # 97=#9." Korra watched as everyone looked towards her once more. She gave a smile and waved, hoping to appear friendly and non-threatening. "1=9 ₽8 ~=#89!"

Korra watched as everyone gave a cheer. Baskets and pots were opened and passed around, making Korra's mouth water. She accepted food as it was given to her, bowing her head in thanks every time. They passed her a cup of something, but Korra misjudged the size of the cup and dropped it. She panicked a bit and caught the water with her bending as the empty cup landed in her lap. "Sorry." She apologized as she replaced the liquid in the cup.

"# £=+€?" Korra looked over as the chief spoke once more. there was then a commotion as someone grabbed something to draw on. they drew a picture of a person in a robe with a blue stick in hand. "#7= §4₽ A £=+€?" Korra didn't know what they were asking, but she wasn't familiar with what they had drawn, so she just shook her head.

Her attention was drawn away form the chief as a child laughed loudly and tossed a cup of water into the air. Korra reached out and pulled the water into a continuos loop. The child laughed more along with a few other kids around the tent. Korra laughed a little bit as well as she returned the liquid to it's container.

A few of the adults chuckled as well before everyone returned to the meal. Korra looked around at the creatures around her. They were not spirits, she was sure of that now. So that meant she was not in the Spirit World, but then, where was she?

* * *

Korra look out at the frozen landscape ahead of her. It was cold here, a bit colder than winter at either of the poles. She couldn't understand where she was or how she had gotten here. All she knew was that she was far from home. Much further than if she had simply been in the Spirit World.

She let out a sigh as she turned to head back towards the village. She turned back as a figure standing out in the snow caught her attention. Korra squinted as she tried to make out who or what it was. She stepped out of the way as a row of spikes came towards her.

Korra reacted on instinct and launched herself at the threat. She spun and threw a wave of snow at the individual. Korra paused as her uncle Unalaq split the snow wave in half. She stared in shock as his eyes glowed red while he sent a large chunk of ice her way.

Korra snapped out of it and melted the ice into water while holding it around her. "You're not here." Korra spoke as she kept her guard up. "I've already beaten you."

"Have you?" Korra was stunned as Vaatu's voice spoke from her uncle's body. "Have you truly beaten me, Raava?" Korra bit her lip as the Spirit of Chaos spoke. "A part of me resides in you as a part of you resides in me. Can we truly beat each other?" Korra growled as she began attacking the spirit. "Everyone has their own order, thus causing chaos. And when all is in chaos, it is in order. There can never be one without the other. Just as light can not exist unless there is darkness to offset it." Korra let out a shout as Unalaq knocked her back with a water whip.

Korra slowly began to pick herself up from the snow. A flash of what happened last battle sprang her back to her feet much faster than before. She landed and pulled a large wave of ice, snow and water around her. Korra shouted as she threw her attack at the dark avatar. A pile of cold slush lay in a heap, unmoving.

Korra sagged to her knees as she breathed heavily from her exertion. She watched the pile carefully, hoping it would stay put. This would be one of those moments that she would have welcomed Raava's comfort, but she hadn't heard Raava in what felt like ages. She missed the Spirit of Order, more so than her friends. It was as if a piece of her soul, her very being was detached from her.

"Why me?" Korra asked angrily. She let out an angry growl as she sent out a large thrust of fire out into the frozen landscape before her. As she shouted louder, the fire increased in size and temperature. She finally let it go as she ran out of breath.

Silence filled the air around Korra, reminding her how alone she was. Her family was somewhere far away. Her friends were even further away. She didn't even have Nagga with her. All she had with her were her memories, just hers.

Korra let out a sigh as she pulled her hood up, feeling sorry for herself wouldn't help her get home. Did she even want to go home? She had a duty as the Avatar to protect the balance of the earth, but did they even need her. Ever since she had left the White Lotus Base so long ago, she had never felt like the world needed the Avatar. She had her uses, but maybe they were better off without her. She certainly messed up quite a few times.

A small snowball landed beside her, obviously having had missed her. Korra turned and looked behind her. She saw a small child quickly duck down behind a snow bank. Korra looked back at where the snowball hand landed. How long had it been since she had had fun while bending. Mostly it had been fighting or some sort of work. She hadn't even played a game of Pro-Bending in what felt like years.

Korra smiled as she gathered a snowball in her hands. She lobbed the ball to where the child had ducked down. It had obviously missed, but she hoped this let the child know she wanted to play. She was rewarded with several children standing up and throwing snowballs at her. She laughed as she danced out of the way, causing the kids to keep throwing more, distracting her from her own mind perfectly.

* * *

Sorry if this seemed a little heavy, it's kind of the state of mind she is in right now.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or The Legend of Korra.

* * *

A few days had passed since Korra had found herself stranded in a village with large furry creatures. She still had no idea who they were or what they were saying, but they had figured out a simple way to communicate with each other. It mostly consisted of charades and pictures.

Korra had spent most of her days playing with the children. It kept her thoughts on the present rather than in her own head. It had kept her hallucination episodes at bay. She was grateful for that.

Korra spun a row of snowballs around her. She was on the offensive today. She launched snowballs towards the kids, curving them when needed, but she still missed a few times. These creatures may be large, but they were pretty nimble as well.

"₽2#3, *42= 7=." Korra looked over as the Chief spoke up. He waved her over as he turned towards the main tent. Korra waved to all of the kids before running off after the chief. He held open the large flap and allowed her inside before following.

Korra was shocked to see two other humans in the tent as well. They were seated and seemed to be trying to speak with the creatures. Korra walked up to them, wearily gaining their attention. "Hi." Korra gave the two a smile.

"Hello." The man in lighter colored clothing spoke up. "And you are?"

"Avatar Korra." Korra introduced herself.

"Do you live with the Talz?" The other man asked.

"Not permanently, they saved me." Korra answered honestly. "I kind of got lost in an ice cavern and ended up passing out in the snow. I would have frozen to death if they hadn't helped me." She says down beside the two men, warming up a bit by the fire. "So, who are you two? How did you get here?"

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi. This here is Anakin Skywalker." The first man spoke up introducing them both. "We came to investigate what is going on on this planet." The man rubbed his chin as he looked around the room. "Are you able to communicate with the Talz?"

Korra shrugged. "We've figured something out."

"Now I really wish we had brought 3P0 with us." Anakin commented with disappointment.

"Who's three-pee-oh? A translator?" Korra wished she had a translator. It would certainly make things much easier.

"A protocol droid." Obi-wan explained. "We will have to be sure to bring him along next time."

Korra looked between the two in confusion. "Droid? You mean like a robot?"

Anakin raised an eyebrow at the dark skinned woman. "Well yeah." He shared an equally confused look with Obi-wan. "Where are you from? You seem pretty used to the cold."

"Well I grew up in a similar climate." Korra explained. "But the only thing where I'm from that is similar to the Talz are Spirits." If they where familiar with the Talz, maybe they could help her get home. "So, where is here exactly?"

"This is a moon orbiting the planet Pantora." Obi-wan explained. He guessed the woman had no knowledge of Pantora as she stared at him in confusion. "What system are you from?"

"I don't know about system, but the planet I live on is called Earth." Korra puzzled over the new knowledge in her mind. There were more planets with life on it than just Earth.

Anakin frowned, having never heard of Earth. "How did you get here again?" He asked trying to figure out where this woman had come from.

"Spirits know." Korra accepted a drink from a tray being offered to her.

Obi-wan watched as Korra interacted with the Talz. They certainly seemed to understand each other, even without words. "How have you been communicating?"

"Mostly with charades." Korra explained. "Works well for me. I've never been very good with words." She looked over at the chief who was watching from his spot. She gave him a thumbs up with a smile.

"2§ 5=451=, 247= ~7€=3+8 $= #₩= $=1*42=+ 94+#§. 1=9 ₽8 ~=#89!" Korra watched as everyone cheered and food was passed around.

Anakin watched as the atmosphere became very warm. "What just happened?"

"The Chief began the meal Anakin." Obi-wan explained. "It seems our new friend conveyed that we are friends as well. Now to just negotiate peace between the Talz and the Pantorans."

"You make it sound like that is going to be impossible." Korra commented as she grabebd some food and passed it on. She had gotten used to how the meals went now. She noticed a child looking a bit mischievous as he played with his cup. Korra grinned as the child looked at her and tossed his water up. Korra grabbed onto it and danced it around the air before returning it to the child's cup. The child giggled loudly as his mother tried scolding him.

Korra looked back at the two men, not expecting them to be looking at her with a mixture of surprise, confusion, and suspicion. "What was that?" Anakin asked as he studied the woman more closely. He certainly did not sense the dark side around her, but she also had a very muddled force signature.

"Water bending." Korra answered nonchalantly.

"Is that what you call it?" Obi-wan asked. "We've just called it Shaping."

"Shaping?" Korra asked curiously. It was interesting to know that these men knew bending. It was certainly a step in the right direction. "You've run into others?"

"No, but we know of them." Obi-wan explained. "They mostly keep to themselves, so we leave them be in return."

"It's rare to find Shapers off of Kro Var." Anakin explained. "Maybe a force ability brought her?" Anakin offered the explanation to his master.

Korra looked as the two nodded in thought. "Um, what do you mean force ability?"

Obi-wan and Anakin shared a look. "You are aware that it's the force that allows you to move the elements correct?"

Korra shook her head. "It's Chi, not whatever this force is. You use your inner Chi to bend the elements." Korra tried explaining. "It's difficult to explain to a non-bender."

"It sounds like the same concept." Obi-wan stroked his beard in thought.

"~7€=3+8, *42=." The Chief placed a hand on Korra's shoulder before waving the three humans to follow him. Korra got up and followed the chief through the tent towards a back room. Obi-wan and Anakin followed behind Korra.

Korra looked over the large map that was spread over the table. It was very detailed, but what caught her attention were two red X's on the map. Anakin chuckled as he saw the map. "Well this might be easier than we thought."

"Indeed." Obi-wan commented as he figured out which base belonged to who. "The Separatist's base." He tapped one of the red X's. "Our base." He pointed at the other spot on the map. He then looked up at the Chief and held a hand to himself.

Tai Sen nodded slowly. He tapped the map where their village was located. He then pointed towards the droid base, it was closer to their village than the other base.

"A rendezvous?" Anakin wondered aloud.

The chief pointed at the map again before offering his hand to the two men. Obi-wan smiled as he shook the Talz' hand. He then turned to Anakin. "We should return and inform everyone about the meeting."

"Agreed." Anakin then turned towards Korra. "You're welcome to come with us. It would be good for the Chairman to hear from someone else that the Talz are friendly."

"Sure." Korra wasn't apposed to leaving. They might even be able to help her get home. She looked back towards the chief. The chief simply made a shooing motion, telling her to go with them. Korra gave the Chief a bow, unable to convey her thanks in any other way.

Korra followed the two outside, pulling her hood up against the blowing snow. "Aren't you cold?" Anakin asked as he pulled a scarf over the bottom half of his face. His goggles were covering his eyes.

Korra shrugged. "This just feels like a winter day back home."

"Well this is summer right now." Obi-wan commented as they reached their speeders. "You can ride with Anakin."

"Sure." Korra looked at the bikes curiously. "Are they floating?"

"Well yeah." Anakin opening the cover pod and sat down. "Get on."

Korra quickly got on behind Anakin, marveling as the cover closed and sealed them in. "This is so cool." She commented as the bike spun around and took off across the fields of snow. She looked over his shoulder. "You have a map on the dashboard?"

"Map, Nava-computer, and speedometer." Anakin explained. "So, how many elements can you shape?"

"Bend." Korra corrected. "And I can bend all four elements. I can also open and close the spirit portals to the spirit world."

"Portals?" Anakin looked over his shoulder at the woman sitting behind him. "How did you learn that?"

"It's not something I learned. I just knew how to do it." Korra explained. "Kind of like with bending. You can learn it just by doing, but you can become a student if you want to become a master of an element."

"Are you a master?" Anakin asked.

Korra shrugged. "I'm just the Avatar, master of all four elements."

"Did you learn from an Avatar?" Anakin wasn't sure what kind of title avatar was. He guessed it was higher than master, but there wasn't much knowledge on Shapers.

"Kind of." Korra tried to think of how to explain this simply. "There is only ever one Avatar at a time. When an avatar dies, they are reborn and start a new life as the next Avatar. So, some things I know from previous lives."

"Previous life? You mean like reincarnation?" Anakin was getting a bit confused. At first he had thought there was some kind of Sith rule about there only ever being one with the title Avatar, but now he didn't even think she was Sith. He certainly didn't feel the dark side from her, but it felt like something was altering her force signature. "And you know about them? See their memories?"

"Not like that. It was more like a sense of familiarity." Korra explained.

"Was? You can't anymore?" Korra looked around as Obi-wan spoke up.

"Is he on a radio?" Korra looked over Anakin's shoulder to see if he had anything else on his dashboard.

Anakin raised an eyebrow thinking of what technology this woman grew up with. "It's a comlink. No one has used radios since...well, a long time ago."

"Really?" Korra was shocked how far behind her world was compared to these people. She guessed it made sense, she was on a flying motorbike after all. "Guess we have a lot to learn." She commented mostly to herself. She guessed the two men assumed the same, since they didn't continue the conversation.

They eventually arrived at a large building that Korra almost mistook for a mountain of ice and snow. They pulled into the landing bay, parking beside many other speeders and some transport ships. Korra looked at the metal vehicles with interest, maybe she could bring some of these ideas back home. She was sure Asami could build something similar to them.

"Welcome back Generals." Korra spun around as a voice spoke up. There were two armored men speaking to Anakin and Obi-wan. "Who's the local?" The man with blue markings asked while looking at her.

"Not a local Rex." Anakin clarified for his captain. "She seems to be stranded here. Korra this is Captain Rex and Commander Cody." He introduced the three briefly.

Korra offered her hand to the two. "Nice to meet you. So you're soldiers. Is there some sort of war going on?"

"Unfortunately yes." Obi-wan admitted. "However, this current situation is another matter separate from that."

"Oh." Korra looked at the two men with a tilted head. "Are you peacekeepers or something like that?"

"Have you never heard of Jedi?" Rex asked in disbelief.

"Um...no, no I haven't." Korra admitted. "Earth still uses radios that you claim to be extinct. There's a good chance most, if not all, of the technology my people are just starting to develop are nothing but ancient history to all of you." The four stood still as she explained more of her home.

"Wow." Rex commented. "You must be from way out in the uncharted region. How did she get out here?" He directed the question towards the two generals.

"She is capable of explaining it." Korra spoke up as she crossed her arms and watched the captain. "And honestly, even I don't know how it happened. One minute I'm trying to find Raava in a cave, then I'm falling into an underground lake and finding this oasis, then I'm getting crushed by this bright light before finding myself face first in snow. Then I woke up in that village."

"The Talz are quite friendly." Obi-wan added.

"And they've obviously been here a while. Doesn't look like they've mastered space travel." Anakin added in.

Korra looked at Anakin in shock. "Wait, space travel?"

"You're really not from a developed world are you?" Cody asked.

Korra was not fond of the two soldiers at the moment. "We have running water, cities, air travel, agriculture, and many other things. Don't say we are undeveloped."

"Korra here is from somewhere in between." Obi-wan spoke up, hoping to mediate between the woman and the clones. "Her world just hasn't mastered space travel yet." He hoped that would be the end of that train of thought. "What developments have come with the Chairman? It seems we may be able to negotiate peace with the Talz easily."

"Nothing good." Cody reported. "He's still insistent on wiping out the Talz. I don't think he will agree to any sort of peace treaty." Obi-wan was not pleased to hear that. "If it comes to a fight sir-"

"We will try and avoid that at all costs." Obi-wan spoke up, hoping war could be avoided.

"Perhaps, Senator Chuchi could help." Anakin added in. "She seemed more open to negotiating peace."

Obi-wan nodded, it was a plan at least. He shivered as a wind crept through the room. "Cody, get everyone inside and seal the doors. It's only going to get colder."

"Yes sir." Cody saluted before heading off to comply with General Kenobi's order.

Korra looked around the room, noticing more men in the same white armor as the two soldiers. "Korra, follow me." She turned and followed Anakin further into the base. "We'll find you a room to bunk down for the night."

"I'm fine with anything." Korra looked around at the strangely build base. The hallways were all metal and blindingly white. "I've had worse."

"You had to rough it back home." Korra looked over at Rex, deciding to give him another chance to be nice.

"It happens when you get stuck in a five day blizzard." Korra shrugged, not really seeing it as a big deal. Her dad had told her stories of his own mishaps on trips.

Rex had to admit he was glad to have a base right now. "That does not sound fun."

* * *

And so we continue. Please let me know what you think of the story so far.

And i am not going to post the translations for the Talz. The characters can't understand them in these scenes, so neither will anyone else. I've even forgotten exactly what the sentences say to be honest.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Legend of Korra.

* * *

Korra grumbled a bit as she woke from her sleep. It was odd sleeping without a blanket, but she had been comfortably warm all night. She stretched out as sleep left her completely. She swung out of the small alcove her bed was tucked into and pulled her socks and boots on. Headed over to the bathroom to freshen up before finishing getting dressed.

She tied her hair up in it's usual style, reminiscing about how normal she looked despite the strange world she was in. "Maybe it's time to change?" Korra thought aloud, as she reached for the mirror. In a flash her reflection became her Avatar self she had been haunted by recently. Korra quickly ran out of the bathroom, nearly knocking over Chuchi. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Chuchi replied as she rubbed more sleep from her eyes. "Are you alright? You look terrified?"

Korra looked back at the bathroom, glad to not see her alter self standing there. "Still a bit confused by that." Korra said pointing at the bathroom, hoping to pass off the lie. She doubted anyone would believe her if she started talking about having visions of herself.

Chuchi nodded. It made sense, the off-worlder had been very confused when they had spoken about the refresher. "Well, if you need any help, please ask me."

"Thank you, Senator Chuchi." Korra gave the woman a smile. She had been a very pleasant roommate.

Chuchi smiled. "Please, just call me Chuchi." Chuchi quite liked this woman. The Galaxy needed more strong women to fight for what was right and just.

"Sure." This was more than how much they had spoken the night previous when they had asked Chuchi to let Korra bunk with her. "I'm heading to the mess. If I can remember where it is." She finished getting dressed as Chuchi took her turn in the bathroom. Korra then headed out the door and down the hall, hoping she was heading in the right direction.

A few feet past the door, Korra caught onto the smell of food. She used it to find her way to the mess hall. Korra stopped once she reached the doorway. She rubbed her eyes once to make sure she wasn't seeing things. The entire room was filled with men all sharing the same face. "Okay?" Korra walked into the room and got into the food line, still a bit confused by what was going on.

She looked over as someone poked her arm. "So, you're the off-worlder." Korra nodded at the man. "First time seeing clones?"

"Is it that obvious?" Korra asked with a chuckle. Clones made sense, but seeing it was a bit surreal.

The man chuckled. "Saw you standing in the doorway."

Korra hunched her shoulders. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Happens more often than you think." Korra was grateful he was forgiving. "Name's Waxer. The guy in front of you is Boil." Korra looked in front and found Boil looking back on them with an amused look on his face.

"Making friends Waxer?" He chuckled as he turned back to the front, grabbing a tray of food. Korra grabbed a tray as the line moved forward. "So, where you from?"

"Earth." Korra explained as she followed the two towards a table.

"Never heard of it." Boil said as he sat at an empty table.

"Well, I guess it makes sense." Korra added as she sat down with the two. "We aren't that technologically advanced." She looked down at the food. It looked to be a standard breakfast of eggs, sausage and some kind of potato looking thing. At least that's what she hoped it was. "What is this?" She asked as she picked up the glass of creamy blue stuff. It smelled like milk.

"Not familiar?" Waxer asked as he watched the off-worlder.

Korra took a tentative taste, it was definitely milk. "It tastes like something I know, but why is it blue?"

"Not blue where you're from?" Boil asked as he continued to eat.

"Nope." Korra tried the rest of the food, it was pretty good. Two more men with matching faces joined them, but Korra could guess who they were by their armor. "Captain Rex and Commander Cody right?"

"Not bad with names." Rex commented as he began eating. "You guessed based off the armor?"

"It's still not that easy." Korra chuckled with the rest of the guys at the table. It was quite comfortable being around them. "You heading out to meet the Talz?" She guessed that was probably what was on the agenda today.

"Yeah." Rex rubbed his eyes. "I doubt this is gonna go well."

They were distracted from their conversation as a loud voice rang through the mess. "Next time have a droid deliver it!" Korra watched a a blue skinned man walked towards the door with his nose in the air. The room stayed quiet until the man and his two attendants had left.

"Was that the Chairman?" Korra asked as she took another bite of food.

Rex chuckled. "How'd you guess?"

Korra shrugged. "Reminds me of my uncle." She froze, picturing her uncle's face in her mind. His smile twisted and warped as his eyes glowed red with Vaatu's Spirit. She shook her head, forcing the image to the back of her mind.

"You have my sympathy." Korra gave Waxer a lopsided smile. "So, you coming with us?"

"Korra will be staying here." Cody spoke up. "The Chairman does not want an outsider interfering with Pantoran Affairs."

Korra nodded. "Makes sense and probably for the best. I'm not great with politics." Her attention was pulled towards the door as Chuchi walked into the mess. She waved at the Senator, getting her attention. Chuchi waved back before going into the food line.

Rex watched the exchange. "You two seem close."

"She's a nice person, good head on her shoulders." Korra slowed her eating pace a bit. Maybe Chuchi would like someone to enjoy her meal with.

Cody let out a sigh. "This would probably go a lot better if she was in charge." Any further conversation was interrupted as Cody and Rex's arms beeped. "Duty calls." The two got up and left the table, heading off to work.

"We should head off as well." Boil spoke up, nudging Waxer. "We'll see you later." Korra waved as the two left the mess. She noticed many other clones also leaving.

"May I join you?" Korra looked over as Chuchi spoke up beside her.

"Please do." Chuchi sat opposite to Korra. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's alright. This is all very new to you. It's understandable to be scared and guarded." Chuchi picked at her food a bit. "I apologize if I pushed the clones away."

Korra waved the apology off. "They got called away, it wasn't your fault."

Chuchi nodded and began picking at her food. After a few moments, she looked back up at Korra. "What do you think should be done about the Talz?" Korra was a bit surprised that the Senator was asking her. "You've spent time with them. I want to learn more about them."

"Well, I don't think my opinion matters." Korra noticed Chuchi looking dejected. "But, you are right that I have a bit more knowledge on them." Chuchi perked up. "They live in a village with family units. It's actually similar to how remote villages back home were like. They have traditions and customs, all passed down from generation to generation. I watched as parents would tell stories and children would act them out, learning the stories to pass them on themselves."

"They've been here a while then." Chuchi held her chin as she thought.

"A long while." Korra added. "Plus, they've survived on this planet, unnoticed and unaided, all this time."

Chuchi nodded as an idea came to her mind. "Thank you, Korra." Korra simply gave the woman a smile in return. "We didn't have much time to talk last night. I was curious, are you really from an untamed planet?"

"If you mean we haven't mastered space travel, then yes." Korra wondered what was the big deal about being able to travel through space. Sure it sounded cool, but what was the point? What did space have to offer that home didn't?

"I apologize, I should have phrased that better." Chuchi quickly tagged on, noticing a bit of irritation in the woman she was seated with. "There aren't many planets left that have people unable to leave their planet. I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised. There are the Talz after all."

Korra nodded as they continued their meal. She was startled as Chuchi suddenly stood up. "Are you okay?"

"I have to do something about this." Chuchi spoke before leaving the mess.

Korra scrambled after the Senator, clearing their table as quickly as she could. She had to run to catch up to Chuchi in the hall. "What are you planning? The Chairman doesn't seem like a man that will admit he was wrong or change his mind."

"I know, but I have to try." Chuchi argued. "They are people and this is their home."

Korra was impressed by Chuchi determination. "Well, whatever you are planning, I'll help."

Chuchi was surprised. "Are you sure?" Korra nodded. "Thank you Korra."

At the end of the hall, they came out to the hanger bay. There they found the Chairmen and the others preparing to head out to meet the Talz. The Chairman spotted the Senator. "You're late Senator. Who is this?"

As Korra looked at the Chairman, she couldn't help but compare him to Tarrlok. "This is Korra." Chuchi spoke up, pulling Korra out of her thoughts. "She spent a few days among the Talz. I am bringing her along, seeing as how she has the most knowledge on the Talz."

"So you know their weakness." Korra frowned as the Chairman seemed open to the idea of her coming along. "You will be a key resource in defeating these savages." Before Korra could manage to get a word out, the Chairman had turned and walked away. In a blink the image of the Chairman was replaced with the deceased politician before returning to normal. "Let's go."

Korra took deep breaths. 'He's not here. It's not real. It's not real. It's. Not. Real.' She was jerked from her thoughts as Rex placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rex?"

"You okay?" Korra was tense and her hands were shaking a bit. He would see something like this in a few of his brothers. "Do you want to stay behind?"

Korra looked over at Chuchi, the Senator looked worried and unsure. "No, I'll go." She took another deep breath. "I promised Chuchi I would help her." Rex nodded, hoping her resolve would help her push through whatever trauma she was fighting through.

Korra returned to Chuchi's side. "Are you ready to go?" The senator asked her gently.

"Well, we do have a meeting to get to." Korra followed the woman towards the speeder bikes. "Do you think they'll let me drive one?"

"Have you driven one before?" Chuchi asked as a clone prepared a bike for her.

Korra shrugged. "I've ridden on one. They don't look too much different than the bikes back home." She got onto a bike and looked at the controls for a moment before looking back to the senator. "How does this turn on?"

"Perhaps I should drive?" Chuchi suggested.

Korra waved off her concern. "It'll be fine." She pushed a few buttons and smiled as the bike started up. "See. I got this." Chuchi gave her a nod before heading for her own speeder. Korra wasn't sure if she just wanted her own or if she didn't trust the girl to drive. She wasn't offended, Asami probably would have done the same.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to reach the rendezvous point. Korra found driving the bike quite simple. The fact that it hovered unnerved her a bit, but having to work at seeing through the blowing snow helped to distract her.

Korra pulled her hood up as she got out from the pod that surrounded the bike. It wasn't too cold, but apparently it could get colder. "Captain. Put your men on that ice ridge. We will attack as soon as the savages arrive." The Chairman declared firmly.

"There will be no attack Chairman." Obi-wan spoke up as he walked towards the Chairman and Senator. Korra followed behind the Jedi.

The Chairman glared at the Jedi. "You will do as I command. This planet is under my jurisdiction."

Obi-wan stopped beside the angry male. "Nothing is under your control Chairman. The Talz are already here." Korra couldn't help smirking a bit as Obi-wan walked towards the droid outpost.

"Their scouts have been following us for some time." Anakin added in as he followed Obi-wan.

Korra chuckled as the scouts came into view around them. She looked over at Chuchi. "I guess they trust the Chairman as much as he trusts them." She moved to follow the Jedi with Chuchi following behind her.

"Rex, tell your men to stand down." Anakin ordered his second in command. "Stay here and don't do anything to provoke them."

Korra wondered for a moment if she should also stay outside. She didn't have any reason to be included in these peace talks. She was just here as support for Chuchi. She took off her hood as they entered the base. It was sheltered from the wind, so it was a bit warmer compared to outside.

"Korra." Korra looked over as Obi-wan spoke. "Perhaps you should greet them first. You do have the best relation with them."

"Okay." She wasn't skilled with politics, but being friendly usually came naturally to her. She stepped towards the Chief as a golden robot placed himself between the two groups. Korra gave the chief a smile and bow in greeting. "Hello again." The robot began speaking in a very strange language to the Chief.

The chief spoke up, seeming very calm. The droid turned to Korra before speaking. "The Great Tai-Sen, greets you as his dear friend. He is most pleased to be able to communicate with you."

Korra gave the chief a smile. "So am I. I never got the chance to thank you or your people properly for helping me. I am in your debt." She waited with a smile as the robot translated for her.

As the Chief began his reply, Korra couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burning into the back of her skull. "Tai-Sen wishes to convey that you are always welcomed around their fire. Now, he wishes to extend his welcome to those who she has brought with her." C3-P0 began speaking towards the Chairman. Korra stepped aside with the Jedi to allow the Pantorans to discuss peace with the Talz, or so they all hoped. "Tai-Sen hopes they can be good neighbors, but he does not wish for you to remain on this planet."

The Chairman stepped up to the droid and pointed menacingly at his chest. "Listen droid, translate everything I say and exactly as I say it." Korra had a feeling this was not going to turn out well.

Chuchi seemed to have the same feeling. She stepped forward. "Would you like me to represent Pantora in this matter?"

The Chairman brushed the woman aside. "Not on your life Senator. There will be no diplomacy this time." He shouldered the droid aside and addressed the chieftain directly. "Listen here you savage. This world belongs to the moon of Pantora. And as the Supreme Chairman and Exalted Ruler of Pantora, you will not command me to leave this planet or do anything else."

Korra had to give Chuchi some credit for getting involved further to try and resolve this matter peacefully. "Your Majesty, we can't."

The Chairman brushed her aside once more and looked to the droid. "Droid, tell him." He commanded firmly.

"I recommend a less confrontational discussion." Obi-wan spoke up as he stepped forward to speak with the Chairman. "The Talz are easily provoked."

Korra could see Tai-Sen becoming agitated as the robot translated the Chairman's words. "Too late." She spoke mostly to herself as Tai-Sen spoke up, anger clearly visible through his gestures.

"That didn't go over very well." Korra nodded at Anakin's observation.

"Chairman, I promised the Talz that they would leave them in peace." Obi-wan looked to the chairman with a bit of annoyance. Diplomacy was not easy.

The Chairman looked down on the jedi. "This is now an internal affair of Pantora."

Their attention was drawn back to the Talz as C3-P0 began to translate the Chief's words. "The great Tai-Sen, son of Suns, asks again that you leave or it will be war."

There wasn't even a pause between the Talz' declaration and the Chairman's answer. "Then war it is." Korra wanted to throw something at the Chairman. He had chosen violence so easily when peace was within reach. What was this guy's problem.

Korra met Tai-Sen's gaze as he walked by, but she couldn't hold it. She had come hoping t help, but it seemed she wasn't any use with politics here either. She followed the jedi back outside. The Talz were no where in sight.

She noticed Chuchi was looking about as upset as she felt. She walked over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. "You did your best."

"My best wasn't good enough it seems." Chuchi admitted.

"Senator." Both women looked over as Anakin spoke up. "You know a preemptive strike is illegal. Isn't there anything you can do to stop him?"

Chuchi shook her head. "I'm afraid not. He's proclaimed this conflict an internal affair."

"You could petition the jedi council for an intervention." Obi-wan suggested.

"You mean...without his authorization?" Chuchi looked to scared in Korra's opinion.

"There must be someone on your moon who can approve it." Anakin pressed.

Chuchi thought for a moment before she got an answer. "The Speaker of the Assembly." She declared with a smile. "He has the power."

"Let's get back to the base." Obi-wan suggested. "The storm is letting up. Maybe we can get a transmission through." As a group they call got back onto their speeders and returned to the base, hoping it wasn't too late.

* * *

Chuchi managed to get ahold of the Speaker of the Assembly and they called an emergency session. It didn't take them long to call back with a response. "The Assembly has decided that the actions of Chairman Cho are out of order. Senator Chuchi, you are given the authority to negotiate a settlement between the Sovereign planet of Pantora and the Talz." Korra let out a sigh, it was done.

"It's decided then." Obi-wan declared firmly.

"Pilot, lets get moving." Anakin ordered. Korra grabbed onto a hand hold as the ship began to move. "You okay there?" Anakin asked in a teasing voice.

Korra laughed lightly. "This is my first time in one of these things. I've been in a flying machine before, but it was nothing like this." Part of her wished she could see outside to know how fast they were moving. The rest of her was grateful she couldn't.

"Senator, now that you have the authority, how do you plan on making peace with the Talz?" Obi-wan asked the young woman.

Chuchi looked towards the Jedi and Korra. "Actually Master Jedi, I was hoping you or Korra could do so on Pantora's behalf."

Korra looked over at Obi-wan. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Agreed." Obi-wan added in. "Senator, it is your people the Talz are at war with. If the violence is to stop, you must represent your people." Korra nodded as Chuchi looked from the Jedi to her. While she would like to help, she was no politician, no matter how hard she tried.

It wasn't long until the ship stopped and the doors opened, letting the cold wind in. Korra pulled up her hood and stepped out behind the jedi. It was a shock to see the dead troops littering the snow. She didn't doubt there were many more out in the snowy wastes of the planet. Rex had much fewer men than he had set out with.

"Good to see you sir." Rex called out once he spotted the jedi.

"You okay Rex?" Anakin asked, worry evident in his voice.

Rex brushed snow off his armor. "Just a scratch."

"What's going on?" Anakin asked as he surveyed the men and battle field.

"We're in quite a mess sir." Rex reported. "11 dead, the rest wounded, including the Chairman."

Korra spared a brief glance at the Chairmen before turning and looking out at the group of Talz. They weren't close enough to hear the creatures they were riding on, but close enough to count them. She could also make out masses of fallen Talz. Snow was starting to cover them already, but she could still make them out. Even if Vaatu wasn't present in this world, this was his work, Korra knew it.

"No!" Korra looked back at the Chairman as he spoke to the Senator. "Impossible!" He gasped for air as he became agitated. "Peace? Never!" He wheezed out in labored breaths. "I died for out people." He declared dramatically before slumping over against the speeder, dead.

The air was silent as the Chairman's death settled over them. Korra felt as though the world was holding it's breath almost. Waiting to see what would happen next.

"Senator." Obi-wan spoke up. "Now is the time." Chuchi nodded confidently. She reached over and took the Chairman's helmet off before turning to grab a spear the Talz had thrown during the fight. She then looked over at C3-P0. "Protocol droid, come with me."

"3P-0, get going." Anakin urged the droid.

Korra stood beside the jedi as Chuchi walked towards the middle ground of the battle. They watched as Tai-Sen joined her in no-man's land. Chuchi raised her spear above her head before stabbing it into the ground between them, hanging the Chairman's helmet on it. They waited to see how these negotiations would go.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Tai-Sen repeated the gesture, stabbing his spear into the ground. Korra shut her eyes and smiled as a warm wave of peace washed over her. Order had prevailed over Chaos. She smiled happily as Chuchi rejoined them.

"Well done Senator." Obi-wan praised the woman. It was a difficult situation, but she had succeeded.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Chuchi smiled, glad to have succeeded.

Korra looked up at the now clear sky, taking down her hood. "You coming?" Korra looked over as Rex spoke up. "Doubt it's going to stay clear for long."

"You'd be surprised." Korra replied. She frowned as she spotted the lumps of snow that now served as grave markers. Surely this symbol of peace would vanish just as easily. "Give me a moment." She took a deep breath as she reached out with her water bending. With one motion she pulled two pillars of ice up from the ground, twisting them around each other. The pillars did not touch, but they stood together. "There."

Korra turned to head for the ships. She could tell by Rex's posture that he had not been expecting that. "How did you do that?" The soldier asked.

Korra shrugged. "I just bent the ice into shape." She tried explaining. "It's just something I can do."

"So, it's some kind of Jedi thing?" Rex asked, not really sure what this woman was anymore.

"Not jedi, but something similar...I think." Korra scratched her head. "I'm not familiar with the jedi, so I don't really know what your comparing it to."

Rex shook his head. "It's all mystical stuff to me, but I'm glad I'm not against it. At least not constantly."

"Yeah. Going against a bender is not pretty. Believe me, I know." Korra could attest to that. She had been fighting benders for a while now. Amon. Her uncle and cousins. Vaatu. There was a growing list.

Rex kept quiet as they boarded the shuttle. It sounded like this woman had a complicated past. It wasn't any of his business, so he wasn't about to start asking questions.

It wasn't long until they reached the base and began packing the base to leave. With the weather clear they would try to vacate the base as quickly as possible. It would make leaving the planet much easier. Korra helped wherever she could. Mostly moving boxes or supplies onto ships for transport.

Korra's attention was pulled away from working as the Jedi approached her. "I suppose now we figure out how to return you to your planet." Obi-wan wondered how they would find her planet to begin with. They weren't familiar with her system. So it may be in the uncharted region.

"It's back to the war for me." Anakin stated as he crossed his arms. "I guess I'll see you next time Master." He patted his fellow jedi on the shoulder. Korra could tell they were close, it reminded her a bit of how she acted around Tenzin. "And Korra, good luck."

Korra gave the jedi a smile. "Thank you. You take care out there."

"I've got Rex to watch my back." Anakin defended. "And Obi-wan always seems to show up right when I need him."

"If only you returned the favor and wait for me to show up." Obi-wan teased his apprentice as he walked off to rejoin his troops. "Now then, lets find Cody and get underway. The star charts on the Negotiator will help to narrow down where your system might be. Is there any other information you could give?"

Korra shrugged, not really sure what would help. "There's a comment that passes by every 100 years. It has a sun and moon. Not much else I can say really."

Obi-wan hummed as he thought. "I'm sure we'll get more information as we search. Narrow down traits as they come up." He noted how Korra's mood lowered, despair becoming prominent. e placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's a start."

* * *

Wow that was longer than I anticipated. And i think it was about halfway through that i thought something was off. Then i rewatched the episode and realized i kind of added more time between when they leave the Talz and when they meet up to negotiate, but hey this is a fan fiction and not a retelling on the episode. So I rolled with it.

And i am going to try and update this story a bit more. I have two Star Wars fics going on right now, and they are not at the same place. So it's kind of good and kind of annoying. I'm not mixing them up, but this one is so much more behind than the other one.

Anyway, thank you for reading. Stay tuned for more. Eventually.(I'm sorry i'm not a regular updater.)


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Legend of Korra.

* * *

Korra was lost. With all of the technology and advancements this world she had found herself in had, they didn't know where she had come from. Nor did they know how to send her back. Even Korra didn't know the answer. The only solution she knew of would be to talk to Raava, but she couldn't reach the Spirit of Order. Korra hadn't been able to enter the spirit world or make contact with her inner spirit since before the Red Lotus incident.

So Korra was sent to the Jedi Temple. The Jedi Archives held the most knowledge in the galaxy, or so the Jedi said. If her planet was not there, then there must be some key information Korra was forgetting. Their Archives were complete, or so the librarian kept insisting.

After an hour or so going over charts with Madam Jocasta, Korra excused herself for a walk. Claiming she needed to job her memory in some way, but it was just an excuse to leave the harpy. Korra wondered how someone like Jocasta was considered a humble Jedi. The woman seemed to determined she was right that she ignored everything Korra said. It frustrated her a bit.

"Help you, it will not." Korra was pulled out of her thoughts as a voice spoke up from knee level. She looked down and saw the green creature that was the Jedi Grand Master. Whatever that meant. "Your anger. Project from you, it does. Cloud your mind, it will. Calm yourself, and see your path forward, you will."

Korra rubbed the back of her neck in confusion as she tried to make out what the little guy was telling her. "Sure."

Yoda chuckled. This young woman reminded him of Skywalker in many ways. "Found nothing you have, in the archives." He began walking down the hall at a leisurely pace.

"How did you know?" Korra asked as she followed the jedi.

"Active and wild, the force around around you is. Not one to sit still, you are." Yoda chuckled again as the girl became embarrassed. "A doer, you are. But even those that do, must know what they are doing."

Korra nodded. Tenzin had always complained how she never stopped moving. How she never just sat and read a dusty old scroll. "I was never a good student."

"Untrue." Yoda stated casually. "Learned much you have, and learning now you still are." He stopped walking and peered into a training room. Inside were younglings practicing moving objects with the force. Most of the children where throwing small balls at each other. A few others were working together to try and building something with larger objects. "Learning is not found solely in writing, but much can be learned by doing."

Korra nodded as she watched the kids. They were so young and already learning to become jedi. Jedi like the grand master or like the men and woman fighting in the war. She was probably around their age when she began her Avatar training. When the Red Lotus first tried to kill her.

A child ran down Korra's spine at the thought. She looked around, hoping not to see her Avatar self stalking behind her. She let out a breath as she did not find her phantom self. Korra looked back to the room, finding all of the younglings watching her with big eyes.

Yoda chuckled again as Korra looked worried. "Sense you they did."

"Sensed?" Korra asked as some of the kids ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" A small girl with twin green tails asked. "You were scared. Really scared."

Korra was surprised. "You sensed that?" A few of the children nodded.

"Through the force, sense many things they can." Yoda explained. "Emotions. Intentions. Premonitions even, can a jedi see through the force."

Korra nodded. She knelt down to be closer in height with the child. She gave the girl a smile. "I was scared. There are some things that even grown ups are scared of, but that's not something to worry about. Fear is natural. Fear helps keep you safe, but it doesn't control you."

The girl tilted her head as she watched Korra. "You still feel scared and sad, but you're smiling."

"You smile to let people know you're alright." Korra told the girl. She had been telling herself that before, when she had to be around other people who knew her past. No one knew that here. No one expected anything from her.

Korra was startled as the little girl stepped forward and gave her a hug. She wasn't too sure what to do for a moment. As the girl squeezed her chest, Korra wrapped her arms around the child. She felt a warmth, it was comforting. It reminded her of Raava in a way.

After a moment, Korra released the girl and she rejoined her friends. Korra followed the grand master away from the children. "Lost, you are." Yoda spoke as the young woman collected herself. "Both physically and in your mind. Troubling you, something is."

Korra took a deep breath as she steadied her voice. "I don't think I can get home."

Yoda hummed in thought. "Not your main concern, this is. Worried you are, about what is waiting for you. Worried that everything is alright without you."

Korra chuckled sadly, he was right. "How do you do that?"

"Just like the children before, read you I can. Used the force longer, I have. Better able to understand, I am." Yoda explained. The young woman was powerful with the force, but perhaps she did not realize this herself. Or maybe she did not use the force in the same way. "Teach you, we can. Strong your emotions are, but control you they should not."

Korra followed as the grand master led the way through the temple with purpose now. It wasn't long until they reached a large room with a massive fountain. It took up almost the entire room. There were spots within the fountain were one could sit and be surrounded by water. In fact, there were a few jedi meditating in such places throughout the room.

Yoda took a seat. "Sit. Meditate with me." Korra obliged the jedi and sat across from him. She settled herself into a meditative pose that Tenzin had taught her, though it never got much use when he wasn't overseeing her meditation. "Relax. Sink into your surroundings."

Korra took a deep breath as she tried to relax. As her mind began to focus on her meditation and connections, she could begin to feel the faint connection to her Avatar state. Images flashed across her mind as she tried to strengthen her connection to her spiritual side. Amon taking her bending. Vaatu taking Raava from her. Zaheer poisoning her and trying to kill her. Korra let her concentration go as she got up and began pacing, trying to calm herself down.

Yoda let out a sigh as the girl gave up. "Fearful you are of what has been and may yet be."

Korra stared up at the bright vaulted ceiling. "It still hurst sometimes. I have all this power, but I still can't do anything."

"Power equates to experience?" Yoda asked before shaking his head. "Strong you can on your own, but stronger together we always are. Many things that help us grow leave a mark. In time the pain will fade. Mold you, it will."

Korra clenched her fists as she looked back at the jedi. "It drives me crazy. I've been healed for months now, but I still can't enter the Avatar state. Something is blocking me and I don't know what it is or how to fix it." She knelt down and touched the cold water of the fountain. "Why am I still broken?"

Yoda got up from his spot and walked over to the young woman. "Broken, are you? Standing, you are. Walking, you are. Speaking, you are. Talking, you are. Explain to me, how are you broken?" Korra let out a sigh as she sat back down on the ground and stared at her reflection in the water. Yoda reached out with the force, surrounding the girl. "Feel that, do you?"

Korra could feel something surrounding her. "It's warm." She reached up, but there was no air movement. She closed her eyes as she tried reaching out like she does whenever she bends. She could feel the cool water from the fountain. She could even sense the air flow that was higher up, keeping the room with fresh air. Then there was something else. It felt similar to air, but also like water. No, it was different than both of them. "What is this?"

Yoda watched as Korra reached out into the force, trying to grasp it. "Different than a shaper, you are. Different than a jedi as well, but similar you are as well."

Korra opened her eyes as she stopped trying to reach whatever element she was trying to discover. "I'm the Avatar, the balance between the Spiritual world and the Physical world. I'm always going to be different. I have a connection to both world, but no place in either." She recalled the first Avatar, he had been rejected by both worlds while trying to keep them both safe.

"Not true." Yoda spoke up, seeing a bit of hope and curiosity spring up in the girl. It was heavily covered in sadness and skepticism, but it was still there. "Friends you have." Korra looked back down, sadness and a bit of anger drowning out all other feelings. "Young, you still are. Many friends you will have. Some will remain and some you will part ways with, but meant to meet you were. If you had not met them, the same person you would not be." Korra looked back at the green master as he continued. "Served their purpose, they have. A purpose you have here. Know it, only you can."

Korra thought on what the jedi said. It made sense. She had friends before she found out she was the Avatar, but she didn't really keep in touch with them. If it hadn't been for them, she probably wouldn't have figured it out till later. Even with Mako, Bolin and Asami she had grown as the Avatar. She learned new ways to use her bending by pro-bending. Asami had taught her how to be a person rather than just the Avatar. Maybe she was done learning from them and it was time to move on.

She looked back at the Grand Master. "I want to help with this war. I can fight and I know a bit of healing. I'm not the greatest at it, but I've never really gotten the chance to practice."

"Looking for a fight are you?" Yoda asked, curious as to the girl's mindset.

"I want to help stop this war." Korra clarified. "I was meant to bring balance and peace to my world. Maybe I can do the same here."

Yoda smiled. "Accept your help we do. Like a Jedi you are. Not as we are, but one nonetheless. The force surrounds you. Guide you it will. Come, needed you are."

Korra got up and followed after Master Yoda. "Where exactly am I going?"

Yoda chuckled a bit. "A familiar face. In need, people are. Help them you will." He continued to lead the way until they reached a hanger. There was a military shuttle waiting to take off. "Go." He urged her towards the shuttle.

Korra walked towards the metal craft. She still didn't understand how these things flew, but at least they worked consistently. She got onto the shuttle and found a clone trooper going through a check list. "You heading to the 212th?" He asked without looking from his clipboard.

"Guess so." Korra spoke up as she looked at the boxes. They appeared to be medical supplies.

"Well, strap in. These are last minute supplies." The clone hung up the clipboard and took a seat at the flight controls. The girl took the copilot seat. He didn't have a copilot, so it was fine. "So, you're a jedi? Never seen you around before." The clone asked as he took off out of the hanger and headed for orbit. The 212th ships were already in orbit and ready to make the jump to hyperspace.

"I'm fairly new around here." Korra explained as she watched the world around them fly by. Soon they left the planet and approached a much larger ship.

"Well, it's not going to be dull. General Kenobi usually ends up having to work with General Skywalker. The 501st gets all the fun missions." The clone chuckled at his own comment.

"Is this a relief mission?" Korra asked the pilot as they made their descent into the main hanger of the large ship.

"Liberation would be a better word." The pilot pulled them into a hanger and landed them in an open spot. "General SKywalker is taking care of the blockade around Ryloth. We get to do the ground work." He began turning off the systems and doing final checks. "The names Jumper by the way. I don't socialize much."

Korra gave the clone a half smile. "I'm not that great with people either. Name's Korra. Thanks for the ride Jumper." She thanked him as she got off the shuttle, not too sure what to do next. She didn't exactly know where anything was.

The sound of things toppling had her turning back to the shuttle. Jumper and a few other clones were struggling a bit with some of the boxes. Korra ran back over and gave them a hand. "Sir, you don't have to help." Jumper explained as Korra continued to help them unload the supplies.

Korra shrugged as she went over to help pick up another crate. "I've got time."

After setting down another crate, Korra wondered about the element she had felt while sitting with Master Yoda. She looked back at the metal crates and focused. As tempting as it was to try metal bending, there was a chance she would damage the boxes. Instead she tried to remember what the element had felt like. It was wispy and free flowing as air, yet tangible and emotion reactant as water. For a moment she felt this unknown element and it moved to her will, but it vanished when she tried pushing it against a crate.

Korra gave up with a sigh, it was like learning to airbend all over again. "Korra!" Korra looked over as a clone with familiar looking orange armor made his way over to her. "Good to see you made it onboard." Cody commented as he approached the young woman.

"Good thing Jumper was picking up last minute things from the temple." Korra commented back. She waved to Jumper as he headed off somewhere else. The shuttle was empty so she guessed he was going for a break of some sort. Or maybe another job.

Cody nodded as he watched his brothers return the gesture to Korra. Jumper in particular usually kept to himself. When he had to interact with others, he tended to ramble. He guessed Jumper actually took a liking to the woman, he had waved back after all. "Let's get to the bridge. General Kenobi wants to brief you on the mission."

"Then let's go." Korra followed the clone through the ship. She tried to memorize where they were going, but this ship was way too big. "How do you know where you're going? There's no map." Korra asked as she tried to spot some sort of sign or guidance system.

"Most ships and cruisers have a similar pattern to their layout." Cody explained. "The controls are usually in the front or tower. If it's a tower, then the lifts to the bridge are located near the back. If it's the front, then it's usually a smaller class ship." Korra nodded as Cody explained. He chuckled a bit as he watched her think his explanation over. "You'll get used to it Shiny."

Korra looked over at the commander with a raised eyebrow. "Shiny?"

"It's a term we clones use for newbies. Usually their armor is shiny and new." Cody explained. Though the woman wasn't wearing armor, she was still inexperienced. But at the same time, Cody could see something in her eyes that spoke of years of experience. It just wasn't the same experience he and his brothers had.

They stayed quiet throughout the lift ride up to the bridge. Korra was thinking over things. She still had a lot to learn about this galaxy she had found herself in. She hadn't had the chance to read while she was at the temple. Madam Jocasta had restricted her to simply looking at star charts. When the librarian had spoken about other things, it had been about the history of the jedi and the republic, nothing practical.

When they stepped off the bridge, Korra was mesmerized by the blue streaking lights flying by them. "I see hyperspace is still fascinating." Obi-wan spoke up as he spotted Cody and Korra. The woman had been just as mesmerized the first time they had gone into hyperspace. Back when they had left the Pantoran System and returned to Coruscant.

"It's going to take some getting used to." Korra admitted as she walked over and joined Obi-wan and another man beside holo-table. She had gotten used to these light tables. She stared at them more than she cared to admit. "So, what's the mission?"

"You're not wasting any time...good." Korra looked over at the man across the table from her. She recognized him from her first meeting with the Jedi Council. He held out a device to her. "Here, you'll need this to stay in contact if you get separated."

Korra took the device and wondered what she should do with it. She noticed that both Obi-wan and the other jedi had them on their wrists. She found a small hook on the beck of the device and stabbed it through the fabric or her wrist cuff. It attached and had a surprisingly strong grip. "Thanks."

"Hopefully Anakin has broken through the blockade by now." Obi-wan commented as he brought up a hologram. There was a planet with some ships beside it. Korra recognized the look of the republic ships and guessed the other ships belonged to the enemy. "Once the blockade is down, we'll be able to get our troops on the ground and begin taking back Ryloth."

"I doubt it's going to be easy." Windu spoke up. "Wat Tambor is not going to surrender the planet easily. Not to mention reports of the Twi'leks being used as human shields."

Korra looked at the planet in the hologram. There wasn't much detail to it, but all the same it was someone's home. A home that had been taken and torn apart. It reminded her of history classes about the Fire Nation and the Hundred Year War. She hoped this war wouldn't last that long.

* * *

Well that was fun. I was honestly having so much trouble figuring out how to draw Korra into the war.

There are actually a few scenes i added in from my initial plotting of the story, and i like it.

Let me know what you think. I'm having fun writing this cross over and I'm going to try and finish it. Wish me luck.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or Legend of Korra.

* * *

After the briefing, Korra stared out the window. The blue streaks of hyperspace were helping to take her mind off of things. She was going to war. She had fought many times before, but this time she didn't have her team. She didn't know the enemy, or what they were capable of. Or what they were willing to do to reach their goal.

"You alright?" Korra looked over as Cody stood beside her. "You look kind of lost."

Korra chuckled a bit. "You have no idea." She said mostly to herself. "I guess, I'm a bit scared."

Cody looked beside him. From the few interactions he had had with Korra, he had thought of her as a confident and capable person, but he understood her meaning. Everyone was scared of something. "Of what?"

"Failing." Korra admitted truthfully. It was comforting to her how truthful she could be around everyone. No one had any expectations of her. No one knew what she was capable of or what she should be capable of. "Ever since I started being the Avatar all I've done is mess up. I've gotten myself and my friend almost killed on more than one occasion. I've messed up so many times and made things worse more times than I care to admit. What if I'm not meant to be helping people?"

"You want to. That's good enough isn't it?" Cody looked around at his brothers working on officer duty. He was sure a few of them resented having to work a few rotations out of armor. "And your alive now. I bet your friends are as well. To me...it sounds like you didn't mess up too badly."

"But I did." Korra looked down at her hand. She remembered what it felt like to try and bend after Amon had taken that away from her. "On my own I'm nothing but a screw up. And...I've never really been good on a team."

Cody placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "I think you'll find this team is a bit different than other teams you've been on. We're all brothers here and we don't leave a brother behind."

"We're coming out of hyperspace." One of the officers announced. Korra watched as the blue streaks vanished and a planet rapidly enlarged as they approached it. Nearby was also some wrecked ships and one republic cruiser that was heavily damaged.

"Ahsoka, this is Obi-wan. May we begin our landing?" Obi-wan asked as he observed the battle scene in front of them.

"Yes Master. You're clear for ground assault." The reply came in from their allied forces.

Obi-wan shared a look with Master Windu. "I'm not even going to ask where the rest of Anakin's fleet is. Or why he's in an escape pod."

"That's probably for the best." The sheepish reply came back.

They began their approach of the planet. "Let's get to the hanger." Cody spoke as the jedi led the way towards the gunships. They would need to secure a landing zone before the cruisers could land.

Korra followed Cody as they made their way towards the hanger. Korra pulled her jacket off and tied it around her waist. Judging by the look of the planet, she would be more comfortable in her tank top. She double checked how well attached her communicator was on her cuff. Hopefully it wouldn't get damaged.

"Would you like some armor?" Cody asked. He had thought she would have some sort of protection under her large jacket, but she had nothing. He wondered how she had not been cold the lest time he saw her. Especially if all she had under her jacket was a tank top.

Korra shook her head. "Nah. It'll just slow me down. I need a large range of motion to be able to bend properly." She recalled her old training armor and how little it actually protected. "The condensed style can work with armor, but I'm more used to having none."

They got onto a gunship and waited as Obi-wan finished speaking with Master Windu. "If you take the city of Nebat we'll have our landing zone."

Obi-wan nodded as he got onto the gunship with his commander. "Then it's time to meet the locals." He replied as the doors closed and they flew out of the hanger.

Korra looked out between the slots in the door as they flew above the planet surface. She could see a lot of rocks and dirt with very little trees or plant life. "Is all of Ryloth like this?"

"There are forest, but they're not widespread." One of the clones that had his helmet off spoke up.

Korra gave Waxer a nod. She recognized the two from before. Plus she had overheard their names. "Guess I won't be using water bending too much. Earth bending would probably be best. Keep the fires to a minimum."

"Earth bending?" Boil asked while giving the girl a confused look.

"Yep. It means I can moves rocks and dirt. Sand as well, but that's a bit trickier." Korra explained. "Oh, metal bending too." She added remembering her newest bending ability. "There's also lava bending, but I can't do that. At least I don't think I can. Honestly I've never tried." Korra had never thought to try lava bending. Or asking Bolin how he did it.

"Do try to keep damage to a minimum, Korra." Korra looked up as Obi-wan spoke. "We are here to aid the Twileks, not destroy their homes." Obi-wan looked around at the men in the gunship with him.

Cody stepped forward, taking the pause as his cue. "That means we'll be taking it back the hard way. Minimal destruction with blasters and droid poppers only. No rockets or detonators." He looked around, getting a nod from his men. "Check your aim and be mindful of the locals. Understood?"

"Yes Sir!" The men chimed around Korra as the ship gave a bit of a jerk. She supposed they were within range of whatever long range weapons the enemy had.

After a moment or two they got a call from General Windu on the cruisers. "We can't risk landing the larger transports until you take out those guns."

"Pull back." Obi-wan told his fellow general. "We'll handle the guns." The transmission with General Windu ended and Obi-wan looked to his troops. "Who's up for a challenge? We're not getting any reinforcements until those guns are out of commission."

Korra smirks and cracked her knuckles. "Bring it on." The doors to the gunship slid open as they prepared to drop off the troops. Korra couldn't help wishing she had her glider to be able to fly through the air on her own, but she doubted she could keep up with the gunship.

Once the ships touched down the clones rushed into the forest and scattered among the trees. Korra followed behind them, keeping close to the group. As a broken wall came into view, droids began shooting at them. Korra ducked behind a rock as the shots came close to her position.

"That bunker is going to be a problem." Cody complained beside her as he took cover. General Kenobi was behind a tree beside the commander. "General?"

Korra looked over at the bunker once the shots moved form their position. The droids were made of metal, so she should be able to bend them. "I got this." Korra stepped up onto the rock before leaping off the rock with a push of air under her feet.

It only took one more push of air to land her perfectly between the two droid positions. Korra reached up and grabbed onto the clumps of metal above her. She pulled them down and across, smashing all the droids to bits. Korra turned and looked back at the troops as she turned her com on. "Taken care of."

"Nicely done Korra." Obi-wan spoke over the com. "We'll join you as soon as we can."

Korra walked over to the wall and looked down. It would be a tricky climb. She swung her legs over and landed on the ground. She took a few steps back as she judged the height and difference.

"What are you doing?" Cody asked as he watched Korra calculate.

"Working." Korra nodded as she determined she had enough room. She took a wide step out to center herself. She took a deep breath as she reached out to her sides. She took a lunge forward as she pulled her hands forwards as well. Like dominoes resetting themselves after falling, layers of stone stood up and formed stairs for them to climb. Korra straightened up, proud of her work. "Much better." Korra remarked as she walked up the stairs and back among the piles of droids bits. "So, what's next?"

Obi-wan chuckled a bit as he climbed the stairs next. Many of the men were stunned to see what Korra could do. "Next will be the guns. We need to know what the droids have in store for us." He stocked his beard as he thought of what to do next. "Cody, send your best men to scout ahead."

"Yes Sir!" Cody replied before turning to the men gathered around. "Waxer. Boil."

Korra stuck close to General Kenobi as Cody organized men to scout ahead with himself. Obi-wan pulled up a holographic map of the city they had just entered. "This city is vast. The droids could be stationed anywhere." The jedi stroked his beard as he studied the map.

Korra thought for a moment as she studied the holo-map. There was an earth bending technique that allowed the bender to see anyone or anything touching the earth. She herself had never tried it, but she had seen it used on a few occasions. How hard could it be?

"I want to try something." Korra spoke up as she walked out to the center of the road. It would be too much of an effort to take off her shoes just to use one technique, but in theory it just had to be a point of contact between her body and the earth. So a fist or hand should work just as well as her foot. She knelt down and placed her hand down, focusing on what she was about to do. This would either work, fail, or possibly destroy the surrounding area. She hoped it wouldn't be the latter.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, Korra raised her hand and smacked it down onto the ground. Almost as if she was feeling the inside of a dark box, she got a faint sense of her surroundings. Imprints of the soldiers standing on the ground, the buildings close by, and the empty road ahead.

Korra shook out her hand as she stood up. "What did you see?" Obi-wan asked curiously.

"Nothing other than ourselves. It had a limited range though." Korra admitted sourly. "I haven't done that before. It's suppose to be much clearer and go a lot further. At least that's what I've seen with it." Obi-wan nodded. Now they waited for Cody to return with his scouting team.

* * *

It was an hour or so until Cody returned with some news. They had contacted General Windu and were discussing what to do going forward. "They are using the captured villagers as living shields for their canons." Cody explained as he populated the map with the canons and highlighted where the civilians were.

Obi-wan frowned as he observed the map. "This will make things difficult, but I still have a plan that just might work."

"Getting those villagers out of harms was is our first priority." General Windu iterated. "I have faith in you, Master Kenobi."

Obi-wan turned to Cody. "We'll hit the with everything we have and clear those hostages."

"Sounds like a blast." Korra commented nonchalantly. They started packing things up and preparing for the battle ahead. It was only when they started heading out that Korra noted something off. "Where's Waxer and Boil?"

Cody looked around, noting the two weren't present. "They've been gone a while." He was worried now. He tried their coms, but he wasn't getting a signal.

"A problem?" Obi-wan asked, having sensed worry and unease.

"Waxer and Boil aren't responding." Cody reported. This may put a damper on their plans. Especially if they ran into trouble that the rest of them weren't aware of. "Sargent, use the high power generator to reach Waxer and Boil." The clone in question nodded.

"For now, let's get moving." Obi-wan advised. "They'll catch up."

The city was silent as a grave as they moved along the road. Korra didn't find it comforting. What if the droids were just silently waiting somewhere. She rubbed her hand, contemplating trying the earth bending move again.

"Nervous?" Korra looked over her left shoulder as Cody spoke up.

"Maybe." Korra walked up to a stone pillar in the center of the road. Maybe she needed a smaller, more firm surface area on her body. "I'm going to try again."

"Try what?" Cody asked as he watched Korra square up to punch the pillar.

Korra closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to clear her mind. She pulled her hand back from the pillar before striking it. It was different this time. This time it felt like a bell ringing. Korra could clearly see the pillar and herself. She could see Cody behind her with his head cocked to the side. General Kenobi was walking at the front of the squad. Then further ahead she could make out something running one thin feet. It looked like an oversized flee and they were moving fast.

Korra pulled her hand off the pillar. "We have inbound!" She called out ahead of her towards the jedi. "Some sort of oversized bug thing."

Everyone tensed as they waited for threat to arrive. It was silent as they all took defensive stances. Then there was a thrumming and drumming of running. These things were big. When the first creature rounded the corner, Korra thought they were fleas of some kind.

"Fire!" Cody shouted before the squad attacked the creatures. Their skin was thick and they were fast, making them rather difficult to kill. Even Korra was having a bit of trouble lobbing rocks at them. They managed to kill one, but the creatures had killed a few of them. "These things are tough." Cody commented from beside Korra.

Korra looked over to the corpse of a creature. "But they're organic." She reached out to the creature and pulled the water out of it. She managed to get a decent ball of water out of the desert bug. "Home advantage." She grinned as she started using a water whip to corral to creatures back. They were hard to kill, so might as well try to trap them.

Korra paused as she felt a wave of calm move passed her and towards the creatures nearby. She watched with the men as General Kenobi reaches out to the creatures and drew them to him. They didn't attack, but seemed drawn to him. Korra slid the water into her water skin as the jedi drew the creatures into a dead end in the rocks.

"The bridge." Obi-wan spoke up from the other side of the creatures.

Korra looked up at the bridge at the entrance. She grabbed onto the bridge and pulled it down. Then grabbed onto the surrounding rocks and slid two more blocks into place, making the wall taller.

The jedi flew over the wall, having easily jumped over it. Obi-wan dusted himself off as he got up from his landing. "Neatly done Korra." He commented as he collected his lightsaber from Cody. "Now then-" They were all back on alert as the sound of metal on stone echoed around them.

Korra spotted a nearby sewer grate jiggling. With a stomp she sent it flying upward and held it suspended in the air, ready to use it as a weapon if necessary. They all waited tensely until Obi-wan deactivated his saber. Then Waxer and Boil climbed out of the hole in the ground. Korra tossed the sewer lid aside.

Cody let out a sigh as he shook his head. "Where have you two been?"

"Sorry sir." Waxer spoke up. "We got a little side tracked." He trailed off as he looked down and behind him and Boil. A small Twilek peaked out form behind Boil's legs.

Korra watched the child curiously as Obi-wan knelt and spoke with the girl in her native tongue. "She says she can lead us through the tunnels to the prisoners." Obi-wan looked back at Cody and Korra. "We're going to need a diversion."

"Mora than happy to help with that." Korra placed her hands on her hips. "Sneaking around's never been my strong suit."

* * *

Korra and Cody snuck around with their team until they were in position. General Kenobi, Waxer, Boil, and Numa were using the tunnels to sneak close to the guns. The two kept their eyes out to try and spot the Jedi.

"You leading?" Cody asked Korra while scooping out the hostage situation.

"I'm following you Commander. Just point me at the droids that need scrapping." Korra knelt down and looked at the droids in the courtyard. "So, how showy should I make this?"

Cody got distracted from answering as he spotted the General. "There they are." He looked over at Korra. "Make it as showy as you want."

Korra gave the soldier a smirk. "Alrighty then." She cracked her knuckles before uncorking her water skin. "Then let's start the show." She ran out as she pulled the water out and towards droid, wrapping the liquid around it's head before freezing it. Korra whipped the droid to the side knocking it into another before melting the water and pulling it back to her. She then moved into her more compact form from pro-bending, proceeding to fire ice shards at the droids.

It took the droids a moment to realize it was the republic attacking. The jedi with them was unfamiliar and she used powers they did not have stored in their memory bank. However, they were more adaptable than their previous counterparts. They rallied themselves and began their counter-attack.

Korra switched to metal bending as her water evaporated. Th metal was also useful for blocking the red shots the enemy fired at them. As she crouched behind cover with Cody she looked at one of the scorch marks. "What did you say those shots are made out of?" She asked the Commander.

"Plasma. They're plasma bolts." Cody informed her as he took shots between taking cover. He looked over at the woman beside him. "Why? What are you thinking?"

Korra hadn't heard about plasma before, but it was obviously something very hot. "Maybe fire bending." Korra thought for a moment before stepping out from behind cover. She pulled up scatter droid parts to block shots from the droids. As a tank floated around a corner, Korra took a deep breath to center herself. There was a chance this would kill her, but that was kind of how she did things.

"Korra!" Cody shouted at her through the coms. "Fall back! Now!"

Korra ignored the clone as she focused on the tank. She threw the droid parts at it, hoping to provoke it to fire. It worked and the tank fired at her. Korra stepped aside, hoping to catch it in a side stance, but the shot flew past her. Korra frowned, she couldn't draw any fire from it. In fact, it felt like water almost.

"KORRA!" Korra looked back at Cody as he shouted at her from their line far behind her. "Watch out!"

Korra felt the hairs on her neck stand up as she turned, a red bolt heading for her. She held her hand up on reflex to block the shot. The plasma splattered around her, but not touching her. Korra grunted at the uncomfortable heat around her. She pulled the plasma around her as she would water and threw it back at the tank, splashing it with the superheated liquid.

Korra let out a breath as she realized she had done it. Albeit on accident, but she had done it. She gave a cheer at her own accomplishment, then realized she was surrounded by droids. "Crap." Korra whispered as she tried to find an opening.

She got one as blue plasma bolts started firing on the droids. Korra pulled air around her into a wind tunnel, shooting her into the air. She used more air to slide back towards the ground, knocking droids around as she went. Korra looked around as she touched the ground, the droids were taken care of.

"What were you thinking!?" Korra was shocked as Cody yelled at her. "Did you even think before you stepped out in front of that tank?!"

Korra scratched the back of her neck and looked to the side, not able to look at Cody. "Well, I had an idea. And it worked, didn't it?"

Cody sighed heavily as he placed his head in his hand. "Next time, warn me. That was something I would expect General Skywalker to do. Rex can handle that stress."

"It's no fun with two impulsive people." Korra replied as she finally looked over at Cody.

Cody shook his head. "I think you need to look up the definition of fun." He checked his holo-com for updates. "Looked like General Kenobi was successful. Let's regroup with the General." It was easy for Cody to gather all the men and for them to begin heading for the cruisers that were landing. No doubt the General would be somewhere around there.

* * *

Well that was fun. And I give you Plasma bending(sort of). It's just controlling a source rather than making it herself. So at like beginner/novice level.

For the scene when she blocks the shot, just picture the block Katara used against Hama, but it wraps around her rather than away form her.

And no I am not trying to ship Korra with Cody(or any of the other clones) at the moment. It might turn into that, or i might do a different pairing. I'm really not sure.


End file.
